Goodnight, Goodnight
by Arietti
Summary: Set after Squall saves Rinoa from Ultimicia's plan to abandon her in space, the young couple come to common ground as their feelings for one another are forced to the forefront on the ride home. Oneshot lemon. SquallxRinoa. R&R! :D


**A/N: **Yes, another oneshot lemon. I was listening to some Maroon 5 and got the itch (oh, Adam Levine, how you taunt my emotions in the worst way lol), so here you go!  
>-Just a note before you get started- I placed this scene right after Squall rescues Rinoa from disappearing into space. It's been a long time since I've actually played VIII, but I'm pretty sure when he saves her they go to some escape pod or something, but in this oneshot I just put them back on the main ship, mostly for convenience.<p>

Besides, let's face it, you didn't pull this oneshot up to revel in its loyalty to the plotline of the RPG. ;)

Enjoy!  
>-Ari<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVIII (or any part of Squall's sweet, sweet ass) and am not making any sort of profit from this fic.  
><strong><br>Goodnight, Goodnight**

"They're going to take me, you know."

Squall stood at the space-station window, willing himself to keep gazing through it at the stars that floated around them.

"I won't let that happen." His voice was foreign even to himself; rattled with the stress of battle, from having to save Rinoa from Ultimecia's plan to abandon her in the void surrounding their planet...

Really just from dealing with sorceresses in general.

"You couldn't control that even if you wanted to, Squall," she leaned against the table that hours earlier had held her captive, a look of hopeless defeat plaguing her pretty face, "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but-"  
>"No." He cut her off suddenly, unable to listen to her tell him his efforts had been in vain anymore, "No 'but's, Rinoa. I pulled you out of Death's hands once, I'll fucking do it again, do you understand me?"<p>

She stared at him blankly; not used to this forceful, aggressive side of him. Still, the doubt of her future weighed on her.

"Squall, I..." Long suppressed tears threatened her eyes as she forced her gaze to his, "I don't know if I can handle this. Facing the President, begging for my life..."  
>"You won't have to." He assured her, moving the short distance to stand in front of her, "Rinoa, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? You're going to be OK."<br>"They wont take me away from you?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and it left them in awkward silence. Of course they knew how they felt about one another. This shouldn't be weird, right?

"Rinoa, I-"

She held up a hand, and he stopped talking. For what felt like forever they stood quietly, watching each other's still expressions in the waning moonlight as the sound of the ship's engines dared to be the only noise to entertain them. Rinoa pursed her lips, and for a moment Squall was sure she would tell him to leave, but she didn't. Not even remotely. What came next was...well...

Leaning the short distance between them, the young woman pushed up to her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Squall froze, completely shocked but not denying her efforts as she continued to hold her mouth against his. A second later he snapped out of it, taking her in his arms and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Parting her lips with his tongue, he met her in a gentle moment of coaxing, asking for her permission to keep going.

She pulled away from him, brown eyes glittering as they met his.

"Squall..."

He only looked at her, a firm explanation of what he wanted to happen on his face. She drew a deep breath, quivering slightly as she reached for his hands, removed his gloves and drew them down the length of her waist to her hips before leaning back into him.

Squall may have been new to the world of romance, but he felt pretty sure of her permitting body language. He kissed her again, the feel of her tongue against his lighting the instinctual adolescent fire inside of him, driving him to push her against the wall of the small holding cell.

The moment the weight of his body pressed against her she whimpered, but not in pain. She reached up with one hand and ran her fingers through his sandy hair- how _long _she had wanted to do that! Her other hand ventured over his solid chest, sliding under his fur-rimmed jacket to push it back over his shoulders. Squall shrugged, helping her pull it down. He never stopped kissing her, lips trailing to the nape of her neck as he removed his hands from her to toss the layer off to the side. When he went to return them to her waist she stopped, looking at him shyly as she took them and carefully moved them to her breasts.

He hesitated for only a moment, seeing in her eyes this was what she wanted, before gently moving to hold her. Squall had only ever dared to dream about touching her like this, and never even in his most intimate visions was it this incredible. Her nipples hardened under his thumbs through the thin fabric of her tank-top layered outfit and she was quick to remove the frock and matching arm warmers, letting the angel-wing printed cloth fall to her ankles as she held on to his bare upper arms and reveled in his touch.

Within minutes simple kissing wasn't enough. Hormones began to take over as Rinoa pulled him against her, kissing his lips roughly then teasing his collarbone with her teeth. Before Squall knew what was happening she had wrapped one leg around him and was begging him with her body to pick her up. He obliged, reaching to grab her bottom with both hands as he hoisted her up to straddle his waist. The sudden change in stance caught him off guard and he pitched forward, catching the wall with one hand while continuing to grip her with the other.

She started to pull hungrily at his white shirt, and he took the opportunity of the nearby surface to press her against it and take it off. With nothing but his lionheart chain against his skin, Rinoa paused for a second to appreciate his physique. His formed abs, smooth skin and the way it tensed under her fingertips.

Squall dared to push his hips into her and she moaned involuntarily, the hardness of his want against her making her vision blurry. He couldn't help but feel proud- he may have been a virgin, but he was pretty certain he was doing something right here, and that noise? He wanted more of it.

Pushing off the wall again he turned for the table in the center of the room. As they moved along Rinoa pulled her tattered black spaghetti strap over her head, leaving a thin grey bra as the only thing separating her breasts from him. When he set her down they both stopped, looking at each other in anticipation as she reached up and gently slid the straps off her shoulders. Squall took a step forward, reaching behind her to undo the clasp. Fortunately for him it came apart the first try, a feat he was certain was just beginners luck and would never happen again, but he didn't spend much time patting himself on the back for it. The moment it came undone she slid the bra off, breath catching as she waited for him to respond.

He could only stare. She blushed under his watch, happy to see he was very much pleased with what he was looking at. Reaching up he brushed his fingertips against the sensitive flesh, amazed at how quickly she responded to his touch. Sucking in a lungful of air she straightened to meet his hand, wanting more of this contact. He obeyed, how could he not? Moving closer he lowered his mouth to her left breast, taking the hard nipple in his mouth and sucking it gently. Rinoa moaned again, her head dropping back as she reached up and gripped his shoulders.

Squall kept going, the mix of her cries and the blood pounding in his ears making him deaf to everything else. This was happening; he was about to make love to Rinoa Heartilly. The girl he'd fallen in love with the night she'd forced him into that god-awful dance at his graduation ceremony.

"I love you." He blurted out, instantly halting their progress. Lifting his head, he saw a look of shock on her face as his words sunk in, but seconds later she let out a short laugh and smiled.  
>"...I love you too."<p>

They stared at each other a few more seconds, before resuming their activity with added fire. Rinoa pushed herself further up the table, and Squall was quick to follow her motions- kissing the valley between her breasts as he laid her down. Venturing lower, he moved to the end of the table and pulled her hips close, tugging at the fabric of her shorts in a silent plea for her permission. She answered by kicking off her boots and wriggling her waist up to let him slide them down, exposing her to him. He looked over her, body now completely bare to him, and smiled as she watched him with excited patience.

He pushed her legs apart with his hands, then reached to graze the beckoning heat. She gasped, his name coming out in a strangled cry. Had he not seen her eyes roll back into her head he would have been positive he was hurting her, but he wasn't, not in the least.

"Do it again," she pleaded, breathless, "Please..."

He did, this time offering more than just a passing touch. Sliding her apart he quickly located the source of all her reactions, rolling the swollen pearl under his thumb and feeling his resolve weaken more and more with every move she made against him.

Rinoa was struggling to hold her mind together. No one had ever touched her like this. Never. Not even Seifer in all his attempts to bed her during their short relationship had gotten this far, and she was glad. Squall's rough hands sent sparks flying through her. Every touch made something knot in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't control the breathy worship that poured from her mouth.

And then he stopped. She would have cried, but when she looked down she saw he was leaning forward, looking over her carefully as he prepared to go down and...

"Squall," she furrowed her brows in apprehension, "I don't know about-"

The second his tongue touched her she screamed, unable to fight him- forgetting she even wanted to. The assault that ensued was relentless- the warrior had a taste for her now and wasn't going to stop until he'd had every bit of her, and he didn't. She came in seconds, hips jerking wildly against him as he struggled to keep up. The moment she regained some of her composure she sat upright, having had quite enough of him being in complete control. He stood as she slid to the edge of the table and grabbed for his belt, unhooking it and sliding it off with expertise. He handled the rest of his clothing, soon leaving himself completely naked in front of her. She kissed his chest, tracing one nimble hand down his stomach and gripping his length. Squall moaned, pressing his hands to the table on either side of her hips.

"Rinoa..."

She stroked him carefully, and he begged her to lay back down. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer- having never been touched by a woman before he really didn't have any control over himself. She leaned back, pushing up with one hand to allow him easier access. After fumbling for a moment he slid in, earning a pained cry from her. He nearly pulled out but she stopped him, urging him on with her hips.

Luckily he didn't come as quickly as he'd been afraid he would, moving faster as Rinoa's whimpers of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

"Squall!"

His name on her lips was like music, and the louder she screamed the harder he got; until she came for the second time- her back arching as she clawed at his arms. He couldn't hold out any longer, coming inside of her and slowing his movements until he'd stopped.

They were a gasping heap of sweat and breathlessness, clinging to one another in the stillness of the holding cell as the ship continued to quietly orbit their planet. Nothing around them seemed to understand the intensity of what had just occurred, but it didn't really matter. As they came back down to earth they settled on the small table, Squall retrieving his coat from the floor to wrap around Rinoa as they laid on the cold surface together, watching the stars shining through the glass above them as they quietly waited to return to the planet.


End file.
